One Last Battle
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot set after Grev, i guess same day it ended. hope the ratings ok? Everyone is celebrating but Tala wanders off on his own and Kai follows. Is it safe for them to be out? Boris is still out there...Friendship Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_One Last Battle_

Since BEGA was brought down and the BBA back up, Mr. Dickinson wanted to celebrate the becoming of a new BBA in the honour of Tyson beating Brooklyn. Everyone who helped out was invited, Tala's team however didn't want to participate, but Kai convinced them to somehow. It seems everything was back to normal; nothing bad was going to happen tonight.

Tala left early, getting a migraine from Tyson's ranting, besides he wasn't fit for partying just yet. His wounds were still healing so he just decided leave. However, a pair of crimson eyes followed him.

Kai also hadn't healed of his once fatal wounds and…he still needed to have a talk with his once best friend.

The redhead knew he was being followed, and by Kai no less. He led them both to a high hill surrounded by trees. Before all this mess had happened the redhead had found this place…peaceful and calming. No one new of this place, but then again Kai had already stumbled upon here before him.

Who knew the cold blader had a soft spot for animals? He took care of a female cat along with her kittens here, well Kai usually found them there in the morning. He'd feed them in the morning and coming back in the afternoon to give them more food, but it was late and Kai didn't see any sign of the cat family.

Tala sat down, head titled gazing up at the stars peeking out from the clouds. A small smile edge its way up to Tala's lips.

Kai never remembered much from the abbey, but knew that they were both best friends at one point…but he didn't remember. He noticed the small smile Tala gave and then focused his red eyes on the blue icy ones. Tala had already known he was there, so the slate haired Russian smirked moving out of hiding lying down next to the redhead.

Tala complied lying down as well just staring up at the stars. A particular bright light blue one caught his eye. It looked almost like his eyes, the same colour. A beautiful, bright, icy blue. The one of the star glowed with innocence, while his blue eyes reflected a horrible past. No one really knows what were the punishments in the abbey, but from the way the Blitzkrieg Boys acted you can bet it wasn't merciful.

The slate haired teen looked to the side taking in the horizon instead of the dark blue sky. The sun was already set, just a little bit of the bright orange and yellow colours collided with the dark navy blue. Red clashed with orange to a stingy yellow also mixing with the blue making and odd purple-ish green. The red orbs locked with the fading crimson over the mountains. His eyes also reflected on a distant memory that he does not quite remember. An unknown past that might have been similar to the other Russian team members, but he didn't know.

He turned towards the night sky, eyes locked with the light blue star that reminded him of his compainions' eyes. They looked almost alike, except the star was pure while Tala was not.

Both relaxing in the calm night summer air. They knew they shouldn't be out alone, Boris escaped the police and it might be dangerous for the two Russian teens to be out, but they didn't care.

Both lying on the grass looking up at the twinkling stars above their heads in a calm comfortable silence. Kai sat up; head bent still watching the giggling stars above.

"Hey Tala. Do you think Boris will be captured?" He asked breaking the calm comfortable silence looking at his friend.

"Hope so," the redhead sighed sitting up as well, blue meeting red in a warm peaceful silence.

"Kai?" Tala spoke unsure about what he was going to say.

Kai stayed silent waiting for his friend to continue.

"Are we…friends again? I mean even if you don't remember in the past, we could still try again?" Tala quirked frowning at Kai. Tala really did treasure their friendship, but Kai had abandoned him too many times. This maybe be quite unlike Tala, but having Boris come back really had its toll on him. He was scared of Boris's plan, more emotions surfaced with the redhead. He did not like what Boris did to him.

"Maybe, I mean I'm sure we won't have whatever we had when in the abbey, but I'm sure we can start over. Tomorrow's a new day, who knows? Maybe I'll remember something, or we'll have the same understanding on things?" He guessed trying to make things easier on the redhead. It's true, he didn't know what kind of friendship they had, just that they must have been really good friends for Tala to ask.

"So nothing will be the same way again between us?"

Kai shook his head in reply. Tala smiled. He didn't want things to go back the way they were, they would have been too much alike. Now both had different experiences, different betrayals, and different lifestyles. I guess opposites attract but this was more just as friends. (A/N my best bud and me are total opposites! And yet we're best friends :) we're so different and yet along just fine…well…sometimes…)

They can start over; free of the burden they once carried. Since all of their sins are in the past, friends and foes alike forgiving them, they can start over.

Each day anew without the hauntings of the abbey, Black Dranzer and everything else. To live their lives finally growing free, letting their emotions free as well. The Blitzkrieg Boys do play by the rules of beyblade while others thought they were insane. It wasn't their fault Boris and Voltaire played with their minds, they were just innocent kids who loved to beyblade, but it became more then a game to them…

Suddenly the peaceful silence of just the crickets chirping, a loud piercing bang of a gun shot was heard as well as a cry of pain. Tala looked frantically around to try and locate where the shot had come from then noticing that it was Kai who had screamed!

"Kai!" Tala turned towards Kai, the slate-haired Russian was clutching his chest where a dark red spot appeared growing bigger each passing second. Kai trembled still clutching his chest where the bullet had embedded itself into him.

"My, my Kai. Wounded so easily?" A sickening voice held with venom spat out to the two Russians. Tala looked around their surroundings but didn't notice anyone there, but the voice…it belonged to Boris.

"Show yourself Boris!" The redhead hissed standing up ready for the evil man to show his old ugly face.

"Watch that tone of yours Tala, or you might find yourself in the same position as your friend there," the old Russian appeared from behind the trees that circled around Kai and Tala, pistol in hand.

"What do you want?" Tala spoke up demanded the answer quickly so he could get Kai out of here.

"How naïve we gotten Tala. I'm simply here for…revenge!" Boris shouted, his eyes widening insanely. Tala glared, blue eyes hardening losing all warmth and comfort, now held icy poison towards his once mentor.

"You and Kai are fools! You Tala! Losing to that amateur beyblader three years ago! You could've won easily and yet you still lost!" Boris fixed his gaze on the wounded male.

"That was ages ago!" Tala retorted.

"Doesn't matter, Kai," Boris continued.

"You had the power, you had all the power to defeat everyone! But instead you gave that up, and for what? Friends? You went weak Kai, showing your emotions," the purple haired man growled, voice deepening as he continued. Both teens stayed silent knowing not to anger the madman for he held all the cards now. One wrong move and it was over, both were still recovering from their wounds and not fit for battle. Boris had made his appearance in right timing, catching them both off guard and alone.

"Now my boys, the two flaws in my life I finally get to destroy!" He cackled loudly firing anywhere. Tala leaped towards Kai making them both duck from the bullets. Frankly they weren't that lucky. Tala was shot on his side and Kai was still clutching his wound along with another one on his leg.

"I guess this is it?" The slate haired youth guessed, breathing hard. He had lost way too much blood; it just kept on pouring and gushing out, just as Tala's wound won't stop bleeding.

"Maybe, maybe not Kai. If we go down, we're taking that bastard down with us!" The redhead declared, blue eyes flaming with determination. Kai nodded agreeing with his friend.

Tala helped Kai up both stalking towards Boris. The old man had stopped firing settling for glaring at his "flaws".

He raised the pistol once more pulling the trigger, crimson squirted from Tala's chest as he winced backing down. Kai held him urging him to move on. Tala nodded breathing in continuing towards the sick fool.

Boris panicked firing the last of his bullets aimlessly not hitting either youth. He tossed the empty gun reaching in his coat for a dagger.

Kai and Tala were soaked in their blood, and some of the other but still staggered towards Boris. Kai and Tala separated; both were leaning on each other for support. The two bladers reached for blades and launchers placing in the ripcord.

"3…2…" Kai started.

"1," Tala finished both ripping the cord with all their strength.

"LET IT RIIIPPP!" They yelled, bit beast showing their forms in front of their masters. Kai had lost Dranzer, but one last rip was all it took to bring her back, well at least for one last time…

The phoenix and wolf attack the man full force. Fire and ice working together to defeat the madman.

"Y...y-you weak…lings…" Boris dropped to the ground, dead. Kai and Tala collapsed on the ground opposite. Balding took out too much of their strength; their beyblades stopped spinning just as their masters' hearts stopped beating. Too much blood, too much energy used. No one would find them, no one would think to looked for them there, no one knew of their secret place.

No one could save them...after their one last battle.

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: This sort of goes out to me –sniff- I missed Green Day on Friday! It's not fair! They were playing in Barrie and my stupid brother didn't tell me! –Sniff- my uncle heard the fireworks 'cuz he lives down the street from the park they were playing at. –sniff- I could of went!

Sorry 'bout that, I just found out this morning when my mom told me, she knows I like Green Day, and I missed them! –Bawls her eyes out-

So anyways, like/no like whatever, send in your thoughts.


End file.
